Marshmallows
by Patrick the Stump
Summary: Who knew the road to Lucy's heart was paved with marshmallows? - LucyLorcan for Mad


**A/N:** Mad, (chasingafterstarlight) this is for you. Happy two-year fanfiction anniversary! You're amazing, okay?

* * *

><p><span>Marshmallows<span>

I guess being a teenage girl can be confusing, to say the least. But to be a teenage girl, slowly suffering through the turmoil we call love, well, that's another thing all together.

"You know, I really thought he liked me, Lorcan," I told my best friend as I collapsed on a squishy couch in the corner of the Hufflepuff common room, beside my best friend and soul confidant.

Lorcan buried his head in his hands in false horror, "Oh no, what's he done this time?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, "That's the problem, he's doing absolutely nothing! Half the time he doesn't even acknowledge I exist, and when he does, he's hardly the most romantic person in the world, is he? Actually, he's more of giant slug than human, to be perfectly honest. But I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," said Lorcan, almost cheerily, "What _do _you want to talk about?"

"And he's not even that good looking either, is he?" I started again, "Or funny, or smart or nice. Really, he's just a bit pointless. I mean, he's not very interesting, is he?"

"No, I wouldn't say Paul Sloper was very interesting," laughed Lorcan, "Actually, I'd say he was the dullest person alive – if he is really alive. Maybe he's just some sort of robot, programmed to bore people to death."

"Lorcan, this is a serious issue," I snapped, "I can't take it anymore, I mean, I'm not _that_ high maintenance, am I?"

Lorcan began to laugh again, and I just sat there, scandalised.

"No," he snorted, "Not high maintenance at all."

"Urgghh," I moaned, sinking further down into my chair, "I am such a boy repellent – no wonder guys don't like me, I mean, I'm basically an attention hog."

"Don't be an idiot, Lucy," said Lorcan, "There's plenty more brooms in the closet, if you get my gist," he winked, "And anyway, you can to way better than Paul Sloper!"

I didn't smile, but instead decided to wallow in my own misery a little longer.

"Lucy," Lorcan whined, resting chin on my shoulder, "Please cheer up. If you don't, I'm going to have to go and duff Sloper up, and you really don't want that to happen." He mimed mock fisticuffs and I let slip a small giggle.

"Look, I think I've got something that'll make you feel better," Lorcan smiled, ducking down. He began to rummage through his rucksack, finally pulling out a large, pink plastic bag.

My face lit up, and Lorcan grinned.

"Marshmallows!" I exclaimed, tearing the bag from his hands and ripping it open. I stared at the delicious pieces of candy that lay inside. It was like fluffy, sugary heaven.

Lorcan laughed as I began to wolf the marshmallows down, grinning like a fool as I chewed.

"I really don't understand how you like them so much, Lucy," he told me, his nose wrinkling at the sight of the sticky, squishy sweets.

"Urr-deee-shiss," I mumbled through my mouth full of mallow.

"Err, what?" Lorcan asked.

I swallowed and tried again, "They're delicious!"

When I'd munched my way through all of the marshmallows, I was feeling slightly more forgiving, to say the least.

"Maybe I should give Paul another chance," I sighed, looking at Lorcan, "What do you think? He is nice, after all."

"I think Paul is a prat who really doesn't deserve you," Lorcan said, "You deserve more than nice, Lucy. You deserve someone who'll look at you and double take, you deserve someone who gets breathless just thinking about you and someone who knows how special and beautiful you are. You deserve someone who'll follow you when you run away and can keep up with all your crazy quirks. You deserve someone who knows you're afraid of the dark and that your favourite colour is yellow. You deserve someone who can put up with how picky you are, even when you spend an hour explaining exactly how you want your tomatoes chopped when you go to a restaurant. At the very least, Lucy, you deserve marshmallows."

Lorcan was close now – close enough for me to count the freckles scattered across his cheeks. I think my mind possible imploded, but I wasn't paying much attention to such trivial things, anyway. I was trying to make sense of exactly what Lorcan had just said, when he kissed me.

He pulled away before I had the chance to react, smiling slightly.

"Maybe marshmallows don't taste too bad, after all,' he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My brain has exploded with fluffiness, in a good way, obviously. Please review.


End file.
